Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20140708134020
This is a test to see if you actually DO know some Matchbox Twenty! Here are songs that play on the radio a lot. First, these are a few JUST from Rob: *"And she say, 'Ooooh, I can't take no more,' her tears like diamonds on the floor. And her diamonds bring me down, 'cause I can't help her now, she's down in it. She tried her best and now she can't win it. Hard to see them on the ground, her diamonds fallin' down." -"Her Diamonds" (2009) *"And it's just like the ocean under the moon, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you! You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah, give me your heart, make it real, or let's forget about it." -"Smooth" (with Santana) (1999) *"I don't wanna be lonely no more! I don't wanna have to pay for this. I don't wanna know the lover at my door, it's just another heartache on my list, I don't wanna be angry no more! You know I could never stand for this. So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure, 'cause I don't wanna be lonely anymore." -"Lonely No More" (2005) Matchbox Twenty: *"She says, 'Baby, it's 3 AM, I must be lonely.' Yeah, well she says, 'Baby, I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes.' And the rain's gonna wash away, I believe this." -"3 AM" (1997) *"Can you help me? I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put beck together, yeah, you're breakin' me in! And this is how we will end, with you and me bent." -"Bent" (2000) *"If you're gone, maybe it's time to come home! There's an awful lot of breathin' room, but I can hardly move. If you're gone, baby, you need to come home! There's a little bit of something me in everything in you." -"If You're Gone" (2000) *"I need you now, do you think you can cope? You figured me out, I'm lost and I'm hopeless. I'm bleedin' and broken, though I've never spoke, I come undone in this mad season!" -"Mad Season" (2001) *"I've got a disease, deep inside me, makes me feel uneasy, baby. I can't live without you, tell me, what am I 'sposed to do about it? Keep your distance from me, don't pay no attention to me. I've got a disease, and, well, I think that I'm sick! Well, leave me be while my world is comin' down on me. You taste like honey, Honey, tell me, can I be your honeybee? Be strong, keep tellin' myself that it won't take long 'til I'm free of my disease!" -"Disease" (2002) *"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me! I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired, I know, right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be." -"Unwell" (2003) *"I believe the world is burnin' to the bround, oh well, I guess we're gonna find out! Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come! I believe it all is comin' to an end, oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend! Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come!" -"How Far We've Come" (2007) *"Yeah, you want her, but she's so mean! (You'll never let her go, why won't you let her go?) Yeah, you want her, but she's so mean! (You'll never let her go, why won't you let her go?)" -"She's So Mean" (2012) *"Maybe let me hold you, baby, let me come over I will tell you secrets nobody knows! I cannot overstate it, I will be overjoyed." -"Overjoyed" (2012) *"Put your hands up! It's alright! Singin' oh-ooh-whoa-oh until the sunrise! And if you can't sleep, do it all night! Singin' oh-ooh-whoa-oh, and don't you ever fade away!" -"Put Your Hands Up" (2012) *"Oh no, I'm gonna be there always! After the pain has gone away. The feelings are so strong, this could be our song, this could be our song, oh no! I'll never make you cry again! I'm gonna set things right again, and I won't let 'em go wrong, this could be our song, this could be our song!" -"Out Song" (2013)